Always Meant to Be
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Takes place before Season 6 starts, slight AU. Bellamy and Clarke decide to investigate the new planet before waking anybody else up - beside Raven and Shaw who fly the duo down to the surface. While investigating, Bellamy and Clarke explore the long unspoken feelings between them and admit what they've known all along.


**So, my muse suggest a prompt of Bellamy and Clarke finally getting together while exploring their new home. I do apologize because this was written before we knew anything about the planet Monty found but I've been busy working more hours so I haven't had the time to post it.**

**Anyway, if you would like to please Read and if you have a moment please Review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

* * *

Bellamy and I stood there in front of the window, staring at our new home. The twin suns were _stunning_ to look at. A bright yellow and a light red hue highlighted the planet - a greenish-blue with white swirling clouds covering the surface.

It was beautiful.

"Dad said this would be your reaction," Jordan's voice broke through our trance.

I gripped Bellamy's waist a little tighter, tugging him closer to my side. In return I could feel his arm tighten around my shoulder as he pressed his lips to my hair.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"We should go down and check everything out," Bellamy said, ever to cautious man.

I turned to give him a small teasing smile He just grinned and gave me a nudge with his shoulder.

"Dad said one of you would say that too," Jordan laughed, walking up next to us.

"Are there any good places to land?" I turned to ask Jordan, twisting under Bell's arm that he kept wrapped around me.

"A few good sized fields that you can land the drop ship in. Some are in the middle of forests, a couple are next to the ocean and of course a few surrounding mountains. Dad marked everything on a map for you because he knew the two of you would want to explore the new world."

I felt more than heard Bellamy chuckle which I felt myself do the same. We were both probably imaging Monty's exact words and action as he explained what to do to his son.

"Alright," Bellamy said loudly, hugging me quickly before moving to stand next to me.

Jordan nodded and started to walk out of the room.

I started to follow the boy out of the room but a firm grip on my upper arm stopped me. I looked up at the man now standing behind me, getting trapped by the intense look in his eyes.

"Bell?" I asked him in a tender voice.

His grip loosened as he replied, "I don't want to wake anybody else until we check out this planet."

My eyes widened in surprise but I cleared my throat so I could ask him, "Are you sure? We could wake up the other leaders to plan."

He shook his head and my eyes were drawn to his tongue wetting his lips. I felt his hand slide down my arm until his fingers fastened around my wrist.

"Yes, I'm sure. We make the best decisions, just the two of us."

A small smile crossed my face and I nodded my head.

Inside, my heart was pounding in my chest, with butterflies fluttering around my stomach. There was such a . . . tender but vulnerable look on his face.

He returned my smile and we walked out of the room together, his hand sliding down to grab my own.

I couldn't resist the urge to tangle my fingers with his own.

We stood over a large map of the planet, studying each of the potential landing points and looking for anything else that stands out.

Jordan wasn't exaggerating when he said Monty had marked everything for us. There were notes scattered on the map, all of his thoughts and his suggestions for our new home.

"We should land here," Bellamy suggested, pointing at one of the clearings between a forest and the ocean, "it looks like that is a good starting spot for our investigation."

I nodded my head in agreement and pointed to a clearing next to one of the mountain rangers, "We should go here too. That way we can see if there are any caves or tunnels we could use."

He nodded his head and pushed away from the table.

"We should probably put better clothing on, just in case there is something down there," Bellamy said, his eyes trailing down my body.

"Or someone," I muttered under my breath, making him chuckle.

"Exactly. Come on."

Side by side we walked out of the room and found Jordan playing with a soccer ball in the hall.

"You guys ready to head down to the ground?" he asked us when we approached.

"Almost! We need to get some better clothing before we go down. Something to protect us," I told the boy, giving a small smile to him.

He nodded and picked up his ball, tucking it under his arm.

"Sure. Follow me."

We followed him down hallway after hallway, his upbeat tone telling us all the rooms and everything he or his parents found exploring the ship. He stopped in front of a large grey door and punched in a code before the door '_hissed_' open.

"You should be able to find some clothes in here," Jordan told us, stepping to the side, "I'll go make sure the drop ship has everything you need."

As the door '_hissed_' closed behind us, I exchanged a curious look with Bellamy.

"How are we going to get down to the ground?" I asked, peering up at him, "neither of us know how to fly a ship."

He let out a little hum as he slowly walked further into the room. I followed him, glancing at the different types of clothing around the room.

"We'll wake up Raven and Shaw," he finally spoke, turning to catch my reaction, "and only them. Jordan will stay up here and keep an eye on everyone else while Raven and Shaw take us down to the ground."

"Agreed. Once we have more information on our new home, we'll wake everybody else up and explain everything."

He nodded and both of us quietly moved around the room to gather articles of clothing to dress in. I walked to the back of the room where some changing stalls were located, if you could call them that. The walls of each stall only went half-way up someone's body, exposing their torso to the person next or beside them.

I stepped into a stall and looked around for Bellamy. My cheeks heated as I finally caught sight of him.

He was in the stall across from mine, his bare chest facing my direction. My eyes traced over the exposed skin, glancing briefly at his low hanging pants, before I swiftly looked up to meet his eyes that were boring into mine.

My cheeks got hotter so I cleared my throat and flipped around.

"Sorry," I squeaked out, dropping my clean clothes on a bench.

"No worries," Bellamy chuckled behind me.

I kept my back toward Bellamy while I changed my clothes quickly. I didn't risk turning around until I was completely dressed and figured he was too. When I turned half way I could see Bellamy standing by the door, waiting for me. I slipped from the dressing stall and walked toward the door, placing my dirty clothes in a large basket.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded my head and he opened the door, allowing both of us to exit.

Jordan was just outside the door waiting for us to emerge.

"Are you two ready?" he asked, a certain Monty animation emanating from him.

"Almost," Bellamy chuckled, "we want to wake up Raven and Sawn so they can fly us down to the ground."

With a playful salute Jordan turned and started marching toward the cryo chamber room.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth before following the boy, hearing Bellamy's loud footsteps right behind me.

"Let me get this straight," Raven started to say in a no-nonsense voice, "you want Shaw and I to fly the two of you down to _that_ planet that we have no idea if it's safe or not. And, you don't want to wake anybody else up until we get back." She stopped ranting and turned to a still sleepy Shaw, "Is that right?"

I bit my bottom lip to stop from laughing, peaking at Bellamy from the corner of my eye, before looking at Shaw.

The man was standing behind Raven, shuffling his feet, before he finally at Raven.

"That's what it sounded like to me," was his simple answer.

With a huff of frustration, she turned back around and darted her eyes between Bellamy and I.

"We just want to go down and check some places out before we wake every one and take them down," I explained softly taking a step toward her, "we didn't have that luxury when they sent us down to Earth."

"And now that we do we should take advantage of the situation given to us," Bellamy finished my sentence.

I turned to give him a grateful smile before turning back toward Raven.

She was watching the two of us closely, the expression in her eyes unreadable. Her eyes locked with Bellamy's and then I was the one who was glancing between the two of their faces. I tried to read the expressions flashing over Bellamy's face then Raven's face, back and forth.

After a couple of minutes of their staring contest, Raven sighed heavily. She turned to meet Shaw's curious stare that was directed at her.

"Do you think we should do this?" she asked him.

Shaw's left shoulder lifted in a shrug as she spoke, "I'm down to do it if you're down to do it."

Raven was quiet for a minute before she turned back to face us.

"Alright, we'll do it," she finally agreed in a sassy voice, propping her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Raven," Bellamy and I said at the same time. We couldn't help but giggle after we finished speaking.

Raven let out a loud throat clear so we both stop to look at her with guilty smiles.

"Let's get this show on the road. Where can we get cool clothes like what you have on right now," Raven demanded.

"I'll show you," Jordan jumped in, excited for the chance to show off the ship again, "follow me."

As Jordan, Raven and Shaw walked in one direction, Bellamy put his hand on my lower back, pushing me in the other direction.

"We'll meet you on the drop ship," he told them.

I glanced back to give our wakened friends a smile and wave but the intense look on Bellamy's face made me pause.

Why did he have that expression? What was going through his mind right now?

I had every intention of asking him what was wrong as soon as we were alone.

As soon as we stepped onto the drop ship we checked out the storage room and made sure we had plenty of provisions for our exploration. After we were done with that we made our way to the cockpit.

That's when I decided to speak up.

"Bell, is everything okay?" I asked him softly, reaching out to touch his arm gently.

He twisted his head in my direction so fast I knew it had to of hurt. His dark brown eyes suddenly caught mine in a trance.

"Why would you think there is something wrong?" he asked, almost in a tight voice.

Rolling my eyes and giving him a teasing smile, I told him, "Come on. I know it's been _125 years_ but I still know you. What's going on?"

"I'm just . . . thinking about things," he finally admitted in a low voice. He turned his body more in my direction and he lifted is hand to place it over mine, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be quiet."

I tipped my head at him, tightening my hand on his arm. You know that you can take to me," I said after a moment of silence.

He nodded and gave me a big smile, "I know I can. Thank you."

I returned his smile and we sat down side by side to wait for Raven and Shaw.

We didn't have to wait long until they two of them strode into the room, wearing new clothing and big smiles.

"Alright!" Raven exclaimed loudly, "Let's get this show on the road."

As Shaw passed us he handed Bellamy a walkie-talkie and said, "Jordan handed me a pair before we came onboard. Said it will let us and him keep contact."

"Thanks," Bellamy said in a thankful voice as he took the walkie from Shaw's hand.

Shaw nodded and continued to the other pilot's seat next to Raven.

"Buckle up, everybody. Where are we going first?" Raven asked, flipping switches and typing on the keyboards.

Bellamy and I looked at each other as we mentally talked about strategy.

"Head to the clearing by the mountains. We'll check out that area first," Bellamy answered, without looking away from me.

"You got it," Raven replied.

Bellamy and I didn't break our intense eye connection as the drop ship was released from the _Eligius_ and flying down to our new home.

As soon as we landed Bellamy and I walked to the cockpit and looked at the multiple screens.

"Have you seen anything since we landed?" I asked trying to lean closer to see if there was anything - _or anyone_ \- out there.

"Nothing so far but we'll keep an eye out for you," she explained clicking a few buttons to zoom in on some areas surrounding the drop ship.

"Good," Bellamy said in a slightly gruff voice but it softened as his hand tugged at my own, "let's go get ready."

I followed behind him as he pulled me away from the console and toward the storage room. I couldn't stop staring at the back of his head, my eyebrows drawn in confusion, as I tried to read his mood. It seemed like he was upset and anxious and maybe on the unsure side. But what could he be unsure about?

I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on but his voice cut through the silence first.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Of course," I responded with a chuckle on the end, "are you ready to do this?"

His guaff made me let out an actual laugh but I quieted when he spoke, "I'm always ready. I'm just . . ." his voice trailed off so I looked back up at him.

We had stopped in the hallway, near the storage room, but Bellamy was still turned away from me.

"Bell," I prompted softly, placing a hand on the middle of his back.

He finally turned in my direction, his eyes showing sadness and the bit of unsureness he was feeling.

"I keep thinking about what Monty said to do better on this world. And that makes me think of everything we did back on Earth," he explained in a quiet voice," I just want to do better on this world."

I thought about his words for a moment before I tightened the hold on his hand and gave him a confident smile.

"We _will_ do better on this world," I told him in a strong voice before asking, "Do you know how I know this?"

He shook his head, keeping our eyes locked and waited for me to tell him.

"I have hope," I simply said, the corner of my mouth lifting in a quirk at his confused expression, "we might not have done such a great job on Earth but that just means we know _now_ how we should be approaching new people and dealing with situations." I tilted my head and waited for his response.

He was quiet for a minute before a smile finally spread across his face and he squeezed my hand.

"You're right. I should be focusing on the positive sides of this new planet instead of focusing on what happened on Earth."

I gave a mock bow, laughing when he pushed on my shoulder.

"Now let's go get ready for the landing," I told him, pushing him toward the storage room door.

He chuckled but continued walking in front of me, our tangled hands dangling between us.

Before Shaw opened the large door to the drop ship, Raven approached us, holding two walkies.

"One for each of you so that the four of us can stay in contact," she told us, "if Shaw and I see anything strange we'll let you know but keep your guard up.'

"You, Mom," Bellamy and I sighed simultaneously, grinning at each other after the words were said.

Raven rolled her eyes and mumbled some choice words under her breath before she started moving away from us.

"Just be careful out there," she told us in a hard voice.

I giggled again and looked up to see Bellamy fighting off a grin.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked in a soft voice.

His grin softened into a gentle smile, one that had butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"As long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything."

I swallowed deeply, licking my lips and trying to find the words to respond. But I didn't get the chance as Shaw opened the large door.

We both turned toward our first close look at our new planet.

It was _green_, the kind of green you see in lush forests. The air was brisk but I felt my head tip backward so it rushed across my face, breathing in the rich scent of fresh air. The two suns seem to give off a red-orange hue over the landscape. There were birds singing in the trees, happy songs that reminded me of home.

I turned to see Bellamy's reaction and saw him soaking in the fresh air like I was. I smiled slowly at him, content to wait until he was ready to move out.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and lowered his face to look at me. When he met my eyes, he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled clearing his throat and gesturing to the wilds with his gun, "are you ready?"

I waved my hand in front of me in a gestured wave and gave him a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes but walked off the drop ship first with me close on his heels. We walked around the drop ship to look up at the large mountain looming above us.

"Ready for this?" I asked signaling to the large mountainside opening.

At his nod we walked through the opening and into the dark. I reached into my bag and pulled out a small flashlight. I clicked it on and swept it over the walls and floors.

"Looks pretty good," Bellamy commented.

"And it looks like it stays pretty dry," I continued, highlighting more of the cave.

He walked in front of me, gun at the ready. I kept close to his right side, making sure to keep his path illuminated.

"There are a couple tunnels that could lead further down into the mountain," he spoke after a minute, "do you think we should check them out?"

I stopped walking, moving my flashlight over the two adjacent tunnels on the opposite walls. After a few moments of looking between our options, I shook my head before looking up at him.

"No, let's stay on the main path for now. Once we have more people awake then we can start exploring more of the mountain."

Bellamy's eyes pierced into mine and I could feel those butterflies in my stomach again. A second later he blinked and nodded his head, smiling at me.

"Good plan. Let's get going."

So we continued down the dark tunnel, counting the number of side tunnels we've passed. We walked side by side, our arms brushing against each other's.

I tried to keep my eyes focused in front of me but they kept drifting toward Bellamy. I could barely make out his profile in the dark but I've stared at him enough times to recognize the tight clench of his jaw and the furrowing-unfurrowing of his eyebrows. I also knew those intense dark brown eyes were swirling with emotion.

I should have been paying attention to where I was walking because the second my eyes lifted to look at Bellamy, my foot got caught on a rock. My body pitched forward and I shut my eyes, bracing for impact. But it didn't come as two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright.

"Are you alright?" Bellamy's husky but _compassionate_ question was whispered into my hair.

My hands landed on his chest, fingers curling into his jacket lapels. I sighed deeply before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," I finally breathed out, "thanks to you."

A smile crossed over his face before it transformed into a teasing look.

"It's not like you to get distracted on a mission, princess. What's going on in that head of yours?"

My tongue darted out to wet my lips. _He_ had distracted me but how could I tell him that? It occurred to me that I could tell him half of the truth without telling him all out.

"I was actually considering about asking what you were thinking about."

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything immediately. Instead he stared at me, his eyes flickering with thoughts and emotions as he pondered how to answer.

"I was thinking about you."

I blinked a couple of times at his blunt comeback.

"Me?" I repeated in a shocked voice.

Nodding he continued, "While everyone was boarding the dropship on earth, Madi approached me."

My eyes widened in horror but when I opened my mouth to apologize his arms tightened around me so I closed my mouth.

"She told me I should forgive you," he started speaking again, "and then she told me that . . . you called me on the radio every day we were apart." He was staring at me so intently that I had to look away.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I tried to think of an answer. I could feel my cheeks heat in embarrassment so I looked down at his chest.

"She shouldn't have told you that," I finally said.

"Maybe." His hand was suddenly tipping my head up so that our eyes met, "We've been through so much though Clarke, the two of us, so I would have done the same thing if our roles were reversed. I don't blame you for leaving me in the fighting pit, you needed to protect Madi. Just like I want and _need_ to protect you."

My lips parted at his confession and my body leaned into his.

"Bell," I breathed.

His head tipped down and I felt our noses brush against each other.

"I know it's been . . . well, a long time but you have to know how much you still mean to me."

My heart pounded wildly in my chest before my brain threw an image at me that made me lean away from him. A confused look crossed is face so I spoke quickly.

"But what about Ech-"

"I don't care about her the way I care about you. Sure we connected in space but . . ." he cut himself off and looked like he was searching for the words, "I don't love her the way I love you."

My breath caught in my throat and I searched his eyes for anything to tell me he was lying. But all I saw was honesty and so much emotion in his eyes. I bit my bottom lip and leaned back into him.

Our noses brushed again and our hot breath mingled as our lips drifted closer together. I tightened my grip on his jacket, tugging him the remaining inch separating us.

The moment our lips touched, Bellamy's radio crackled and Raven's voice broke through the heated moment. We froze with our lips pressed together and eyes connected while we listened to Raven speak.

"Hey guys, what's the update? We haven't heard anything from you."

A second passed before he pressed his lips harder against mine and used the grip on my hips to tug my closer.

Without hesitating I returned his kiss, sliding my hands to wrap around the back of his neck. My body was forced backward until it was pressed against the stone wall.

I gasped into his mouth and he took advantage of the split second my mouth was open to slide his tongue across mine. Our tongues tangled and I felt a moan escape my throat.

He pressed his body tighter against mine, his head tipping to the side to explore more of my mouth.

The radio crackled again, "Bellamy? Clarke? Do either of you copy?"

Bellamy groans into my mouth before pulling his lips from mine. He nuzzled his nose against mine while we fought to catch our breath.

"We should probably answer her," I spoke softly, running my fingers through his hair, "otherwise they'll come after us."

Sighing heavily, he replied, "You're right, we should. I'm just not ready to stop kissing you yet."

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment but I leaned forward to brush a kiss against his check.

"Later," I promised him.

A wide smile passed over his lips and it stayed there as he lifted the radio to his mouth.

"We copy you, Raven. Everything is going smoothly. We should be out soon, I'm not sure we should go any deeper by ourselves."

It was a couple of minutes before the radio crackled again, "Copy that. See you soon."

Once silence descended over us again, Bellamy leaned down and kissed me again. When he pulled back, he brushed a kiss against my cheek.

"Let's go," he told me in a low voice.

I nodded and we stepped away from the wall. He moved some large rocks into a line where we stopped investigating. When he was done, he stepped back to my side and nodded his head.

We started to walk back toward the entrance of the cave.

"Where should we check next?" I asked him.

"I was thinking we go to the clearing between the forest and ocean. Start in the forest and make our way to the beach."

"Sounds good," I smiled up at him.

He returned my smile and we continued down the tunnel in comfortable silence until we were walking back into the sunlight. The dropship was waiting with the door open and engines running. We walked on board, Bellamy pausing to close the door, before heading to the bridge.

"There you guys are," Raven exclaimed in an exasperated voice, "where are we going next?"

"Now to the clearing between the forest and ocean. We'll check out those two places before we head back up and start waking people," I answered her question, feeling Bellamy's warm presence behind me.

She nodded and started to mess with the control panel, setting our destination.

Bellamy and I sat down in the same seats as before, quickly strapping in. As the buckles clicked together the dropship lifted into the air.

"So what did you guys see down there?" Shaw asked from the pilot's seat.

"It's a good sized main tunnel, with side tunnels scattered throughout," Bellamy answered, readjusting the straps on his chest, "we counted at least ten side tunnels till we stopped."

"Cool," he breathed with a large grin on his face.

As we got closer to the clearing, I spoke up, "Can you land with the door facing the forest?"

Both Shaw and Raven nodded but it was Raven who asked, "Any particular reason why?"

"We are going to start in the forest and then move onto the beach," I answered her.

Raven turned in her seat to stare down Bellamy for a couple of minutes. I couldn't stop glancing between them just like earlier when we first woke Raven and Shaw up. But their staring contest quickly ended with Raven turning back around in her chair.

I turned to Bellamy to see him already watching me. I gave him a confused expression which he returned with a smile. His attention then turned to the front of the dropship to watch the screens as we landed.

"We'll keep the dropship right here waiting for you guys to get back," Shaw told us, standing from his chair and approaching us.

Bellamy ad I stood simultaneously but he spoke first, "Sound great."

The three of us walked to the large door in silence, Shaw stopping in front of us to open the large door.

"Good luck," he told us, "radio if anything happens."

I gave our new friend a smile, nodding my head, "Of course. Let us know if you see anything."

With a nod of his head, Shaw opened the door and we stepped off the ship.

Bellamy and I turned back to see Shaw waving as the door shut.

"Let's get moving," he spoke determinedly.

Adjusting my gun, I jerked my head and we moved into the cover of the trees.

"Madi will love this place," I commented in a quiet voice, looking around at the tall trees and amazing floral life.

A smile crossed over Bellamy's face and he turned to give me a sheepish grin.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"That girl is going to give us all a run for our money, isn't she?"

I laughed at his observation and nodded my head.

"Yes, she is. But she's very smart and observant. She'll fight for what's right."

"Sounds like you," he tells me tenderly.

I smile shyly and give him a half shrug reply. His low chuckle sends shivers down my spine but brings out my giggle.

We walk in silence for a while, our arms brushing occasionally, until we come to a split in the path.

"Well that's great," Bellamy huffed stopping in front of me. He stared down each path for a minute before turning back to me, "Which way?"

I looked down each path like he had come before I spoke, "It looks like if we go straight or right it will take us deeper into the forest, and if we go left it will lead us to the beach."

He looked down the paths again and then he turned back to give me a goofy smile, "Guess we should have brought a map."

I laughed and shook my head, walking up to lace my free arm through his, "No, we've got this. Besides, we're exploring our new planet anyway there's nothing wrong with a detour."

This time he laughed, and leaned down to brush a kiss across my forehead. Then he looked up at the sky to try and judge the remaining daylight left. A few seconds later he was pressing his lips into my hair.

"Let's head toward the beach so we can check out that area too before it gets too late."

I nodded and nuzzled my nose against his neck while it was in my reach.

We broke apart, readjusting our guns and turning to start walking down the left path.

By the time we reached the beach it was what we guessed was sunset. The twin suns lower to the Earth Two's horizon gave a deeper red glow over everything. The sand on the beach glittered with fire colored sparkles, and the ocean was a clash of crystal clear and dark blue as it washed on shore then receded.

"Wow," we both murmured as we looked around at the scenery surrounding us.

Slowly, we start walking along the beach, each of us looking in a different direction.

"This is beautiful," I spoke quietly, feeling Bellamy walk up beside me.

"Yeah," his low voice whispered, "beautiful."

I turned to see what he was looking at but was shocked to see his gaze on me. My face flushed with embarrassment and I avert my gaze.

His hand cups my chin before he tilts my head back to look at him again.

"Bell?" I ask quietly.

He doesn't say anything just leans down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt his hand tug my gun from my hands ad faintly hearing the two guns land in the sand beside us. Then his arms were wrapping around my waist and pulling me close.

My hands lifted automatically, one grabbing the lapel of his jacket and the other was gripping the back of his neck. My fingers stretched up to weave into his hair at the nape of his neck.

When his tongue traced my bottom lip I didn't hesitate to open my mouth and let him in. His tongue twisted around mine but I forced my tongue into his mouth so I could _finally_ taste Bellamy Blake.

A groan rumbled in Bellamy's chest and he leaned his body further into mine. His right hand started to trace up, my back, sneaking under my jacket and shirt.

I shivered feeling his warm, rough hand sliding up my back until it was resting just underneath my bra.

Pulling back abruptly, I sucked in a hard breath while inhaling his heady scent.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" I panted as my head tipped back involuntarily to give him access to my neck.

"What does it look like?" he inquired, lips pressed against the junction of my neck and shoulder. He left one more kiss on my neck before he pulled back to stare at me and asked, "Do you want to stop?"

I bit my lip staring deeply into his eyes, seeing all the emotion there. No, I didn't want to stop but I wanted to make sure _he_ really wanted this.

"Of course I don't want to stop," my reply is soothing, I can tell by the way his eyes shift softer, "but I want to make sure that you _really_ want to do this."

A pensive look overcame his face as he considered my words. Minutes passed before an intense look came overtook his face. His eyes darkened further as they bore into mine, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I waited for his answer.

"I love you, Clarke," he confessed in an intimate voice, pressing our foreheads together, "I've been in love with you for years but I never told you because I didn't know if you felt the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. I want you, if you'll have me."

My mouth falls open with a silent gasp at his heated confession. The butterflies flew up into my throat and I tried to swallow them down. My hand that was gripping his lapel drifted down a fraction to rest over his beating heart.

"I love you too, Bellamy," I whispered breathlessly rubbing my nose against his, "And I do want you."

That's all he needed to hear because in the next second our lips were fused together again. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, until they landed under the jackets we wore. At the same time we pushed the other's jacket off and heard them land with a '_thud_' in the sand.

His lips started to move harder against mine, leaning my upper body backward.

I giggled into the kiss and pulled my head back a fraction to separate our lips.

"I think we should move to somewhere more comfortable," I tell him in a sultry tone, pulling his bottom lip between my teeth.

He groans before I feel his hands grab my thighs and hoist me up his body. My legs wrap around his waist as he starts walking toward something behind me. He started to kiss along the side of my neck, careful to watch where he was stepping. A few steps later, Bellamy was lowering me to the ground.

I looked around at the spot he picked; it was a few feet away from where we were originally standing but now we were under a group of trees shading a small patch of grass.

Slowly, he lowered to his knees and laid me down in the soft grass. He pulled his face from my neck to connect our lips one more time for a brief moment before he pulled away to stare down at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, cupping my cheek in his hand.

I bit my lip, peering up at him from beneath my lashes and slowly nodded my head.

A smiled appeared on his face, the he was leaning down to fuse our lips. His hands roamed the sides of my body before sliding up and cupping both my breasts. His fingers plucked my pointed nipples as he fondled me. His tongue ran across the seam of my lips so I opened my mouth to him.

His tongue slid in to dance with mine a little before he pulled our lips apart to start kissing his way down my body. His hands gave my chest one more tight squeeze before they also moved lower, grabbing the bottom of my shirt.

As he sucked on the junction of my neck, his hands slowly tugged my shirt up exposing my skin to the cool air. When his hands brushed my bra, I lifted on my elbows and let him slide the garment off. He tossed it to the side and began kissing down my collarbone to the edge of my bra. His hands snaked under my body to unhook my bra with quick fingers while his nose nudges the top of my bra down to encase my pointed nipple in his mouth.

I let out a gasped moan, arching my back and reaching down with my hands to grab and tug at his shirt.

Bellamy chuckled at my insistence before he released my nipple with a 'pop' and pulled back to settle onto his knees.

While his hands pulled off his own shirt, I allowed myself to quickly rid my bra off my body and toss it to the ever growing pile of clothes. His shirt joined the pile before he dropped his body back on top of mine, taking the nipple he neglected into his mouth.

My hands roamed the parts of his chest and back that they could reach, squeezing the tight muscles.

His lips released my nipple and kissed his way down to the waistband of my pants. He looked up at me from the tops of his eyes, a smoldering look burning in them as he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants with his teeth.

He moved back onto his knees, grabbing both sides of my pants in his hands. Without taking his eyes off mine, he began to lower my pants and underwear down my legs, pausing when they reached the boots I was wearing. He quickly unlaced my boots and yanked them off, tossing them to the side.

I lifted onto my elbows to watch my pants, underwear and socks disappear from my body and land in the pile. Then, my eyes widened as I watched him drop to his stomach between my legs.

"Bell?" I asked in an inquisitive tone.

But instead of verbally answering me, he flashed a wild grin at me before sealing his hot mouth over my exposed center. His tongue began licking me from top to bottom, wriggling the tip into my entrance, and then did the rotation again. He then started to make patterns, first circling around my clit before stroking down in between my lips and sinking into my entrance.

My head dropped back and a low moan escaped my mouth. I fell back on the ground and reached down to thread my fingers into his hair.

"You taste so _fucking_ good," he growled against my flesh, "this pussy was made for me."

The vibrations of his words sent shivers through my body and I tugged roughly on his hair.

"Bell, I want you," I half moan, half panted to him trying to use the grip on his hair to pull him up.

His teeth nipped my clit before he pulled away to look up at me, his eyes full of lust.

"And you'll have me. Just as soon as you cum in my mouth."

He sealed his mouth over my pussy, nibbling my clit with his teeth and thrusting his tongue in and out of my entrance. His body shifted but before I could look down to see why; he sunk his fingers deep into my channel.

My back arched, hips grinding against his face as I felt the band in my abdomen tighten, telling me my climax was close.

Bellamy must have sensed my pending orgasm because his fingers started moving faster and faster. He moved his lips to suction on my clit harshly.

The band got tighter and tighter, and with one more suck from his lips and thrust from his fingers, I was coming hard. My back lifted from the ground and a small scream left my mouth.

He licked away the flood of juices that escaped me before getting off the ground. His hands went to his belt buckle as I watched from my spot on the ground. He kicked off his boots and shoved down his pants - boxers included - down his long legs. Kicking them both away, he stood there for a minute letting me stare at him.

I moved onto my knees quickly and ran my hands up his thighs, across his hips and along his chest. I could feel every muscle twitch at my touch and it made me smile at him. I let my right hand trail down his body until it was hovering over his hard cock.

I heard a whimper from above me so I looked up to meet his heavy gaze, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Giving him a seductive smile, I gripped his length in my hand to start stroking him. I leaned forward to place kisses along his abdomen, trailing down until I could kiss the tip.

"Clarke," he hissed, reaching down to thread a hand into my hair.

Ignoring his plea, I took more of his cock into my mouth, stroking the base of his cock with my hand and sucking the length within my mouth. I pulled my mouth back to suck on just the tip before bobbing my head up and down his length.

His groans from above me encouraged me to move faster and further down his cock. I moved my other hand down and under his body to cup his sack. My fingers started to fondle both balls, then squeezing them firmly but not enough to hurt.

Bellamy's hand tightened in my hair for a brief moment before he pulled my head back, completely off his cock.

"I don't want to come in your mouth," he growled, using his grip to push me back down onto the grass.

I laid back and spread my legs wide enough for his body to fit between.

With his eyes locked on mine, he dropped to his knees and leaned down. Our lips met instantly and I could feel the tip of his cock brushing my wet pussy. I arch my hips under him and he responded by pressing his hips against mine.

He lifted himself above me, barely brushing our chests. One of his hands slipped between us as he lined the tip of his dick with my entrance.

"I love you, Clarke," he murmured to me.

I smiled gently at him and replied in a tender voice, "Bell, I love you too."

He returned my smile and fused our lips together. As we kissed, almost frantically, he began to push inside me.

My back arched and I moaned into his mouth simultaneously as he slid his length further inside. When his tongue traced my lips I didn't hesitate to open my mouth. I let his tongue roam my mouth while he cock starts a slow pace of thrusting in and out of m channel.

As his hips picked up the pace - if only very slightly - one of his hands gripped my hip while the other snuck between us to grope and fondle my breast.

I tried to shift my hips up to shift more of his hard member inside me but the hand on my hip made my lower body unmovable. I whimper into his mouth to prompt a reaction but the only reaction I get is a chuckle into my mouth.

Breaking the kiss, I twist and turn my head, moaning out, "Bellamy, please. Stop teasing me."

Bellamy buries his face in my neck as he starts to move his hips move against move, increasing the pace and filling my cunt with more of his dick.

I let my right arm fling over his shoulder, digging my nails into his back. I tried to use my grip on his back to pull him closer, sneaking my left hand to sink my nails into his hip to help the rhythm.

A low grumble built in his chest before it released into the crook of my neck. His hips start to really pound against mine, his pace getting faster and faster.

My hips lifted to grind against his with every thrust, which rubbed my clit again his abdomen. Whimpers fell out of my mouth with each exhale I took. I bit my lip to try and muffle my sounds.

His lips break away from my neck where he had been sucking a dark mark into my flesh to murmur hoarsely, "Don't hold your sounds back from me." When he was finished speaking, he attached his lips to the other side of my neck.

I released the grip on my lip just as he starts sucking another mark onto me.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist tightly. My nails raked down his back, most likely leaving long red marks on every inch of his back. My frantic scratching only encouraged the man above me, as he shifted to hover on his hands over me.

"Are you going to come for me?" he demanded roughly, moving his right hand between our bodies to thrum at my clit with his fingers.

I nodded my head, feeling the band getting tighter in my abdomen. I arch my hips into his fingers, wanting to feel the sensation more and knowing it will drive me closer to the edge.

His eyes darkened and he rubbed my clit faster, focusing all the attention on the small bud. He leaned down and captured my lips again, biting my lower lip and tugging on it harshly.

I whimpered into his mouth, giving his back a deep, painful scratch right down the middle.

"Clarke," he groaned lowly, arching his chest against mine.

I could sense he was getting close because his hips were pistoning more quickly and deeply against mine while his fingers rubbed more insistently against my clit.

"Come for me, Clarke," he demanded, his gruff voice tightening the band in my abdomen even more, "come now!"

At his command, the band suddenly snapped and I was coming violently around Bellamy's cock, my cunt's walls squeezing every inch of it.

He moved his hand from my clit to grab my hips tightly with both hands. Using that tight grip he moved at a punishing pace, trying to reach his own climax.

My eyes grew lidded as I watched total rapture consume his face. I bit my lip and moved my right hand down his chest, feeling those muscles flinch and flex at my touch.

"Come for me," I panted breathlessly. I let both my arms float above my head to rest there, giving myself over to him completely.

A growl built in his chest as he raised himself higher, using the extra leverage to thrust roughly a few more times before he pulled out of my pussy and shot his cum all over my stomach and chest.

He fell to the side of me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me closer to his chest.

"That was incredible," he spoke softly now, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Yes, it was," I agreed just as softly. I reached out and rested a hand on top of the arm he had wrapped around me.

Without adjusting us too much, Bellamy reached over to grab his shirt which he used to wipe his cum off my skin. Once I was clean, he pulled me back against him and kissed my neck.

"Just a few more minutes, then we'll call Raven and Shaw to pick us up," he said, burying his face into my neck.

"Ok," I sighed happily.

It was silent for a few moments before I decided to speak.

"I love you, Bellamy," I whispered into his chest.

His lips pressed a kiss to the crook of my neck, his response murmured into my skin, "I love you too, Clarke. So much more than I thought possible."

And for another couple minutes it was just Bell and I on a beach, lying in each other's arms, exactly as we should have always been. Until Raven's static voice broke through our quiet bubble, demanding to know where we were.

Bellamy and I laughed, his arm reaching over to grab the radio. I stood and began to get dressed while he gave directions. He quickly dressed after dropping the radio. Soon, we were standing side by side, our fingers linked together, as we waited for our ride.

"I think we're going to do better here," his voice broke through our comfortable silence.

I turned to look up at him, smiling widely at my partner in everything.

"I think we are too. As long as you stay by my side."

His eyes softened at my words and he leaned down to brush our noses together.

"Always. We'll always stay together, side by side."

We kissed briefly before the loud thrumming of the drop ship hovered above us.

I think we _all_ we're going to do better on our new world.


End file.
